wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Daynight
DO NOT STEAL HE IS MY OG AND A VERY SPECIAL ONE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT MY PERMS Appearance: White Mainly. Chili Blue Eyes. Black Stars Under Wings Instead Of Silver Stars. Purple, Horns, Spikes, Claws and Teeth. History: He was born in the IceWing hatchery. Nobody knew that he was a hybrid accept for his parents. When he was born he had black stars under his wings and he also has purple horns and everything but when he hatched he was entirely purple. Hybrid Problems: Having Black stars under his wings. Having purple claws horns spikes teeth. Being an animus. Being made fun of. Powers: Animus, Mind reader, frost breath, breath fire. Secrets: He is an animus. Short Story: Chapter one: Daynight was walking through the halls at the palace to see his mother in law (Queen Glacier). When he arrived he did a semi deep bow do to him being in the first circle. "Your Majesty I need to report some behavior of your daughter. She didn't kill her target this hunt I think you need to move her down a few ranks." Daynight told Queen Glacier and Queen Glacier respond "I remember the day you hatched Daynight you where purple we talked giving you to Queen Glory but we decided not to. A week later you where white with purple horns and black wings. That's when we found out that your father was a NightWing. I had your mother sentenced to stay in the dungeon but of course she was a loyal IceWing so I let her out a few days later but you where raised with me I taught you how to become the top of the top. You succeeded and became the first circle all the way till you where 7 and you stayed that way even now 10 year old Daynight." Daynight looked at her "Give me my first assassination target! You know my goal is to become an assassin. So just give me my target!". "Alright Daynight your target is a NightWing named Shapeshifter. He is really a RainWing but I want you to kill him and don't worry it should be easy for you." Chapter two: Daynight left the Ice Kingdom that day flying towards the last place Shapeshifter was seen. You see he enchanted a map to give him Shapeshifter's location. Daynight pulled his dagger out of his bag and whispered to it "I enchant you to grab the dragon named Shapeshifter's shapes and then stab him in the leg." Then Daynight took out his necklace and said "Shapeshifter." The necklace took off grabbed Shapeshifter by the neck and it pulled him to where Daynight was. Daynight said "Strangle!" To the necklace and the necklace started strangling him "Stop." Daynight said to the necklace and it stopped. "Drop him." Daynight said to the necklace. The necklace dropped him. Daynight jumped up spun around in a circle knocked him out. He enchanted Shapeshifter to turn listen to his every command. Daynight said "Be quite. Now just stay there and blend in with the back ground." Daynight jumped into the air going back to the Ice Kingdom. Epilogue: Daynight landed at the Ice Kingdom a few hours later and reported to the "Queen target is dead you Majesty.""Good job Daynight! You are my new top assassin congrats." The End! Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other)